


B & W

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定祝lft贺悠昀tag过1000





	B & W

拿到手工现做的抹茶水果味的冰淇淋，小勺子一插，董思成心情极好地走到室外找一个店家提供的木凳空位坐下。当前阳光终于有了温度，人们已经穿起春装，颜色丰富不少。董思成一边观察人群一边挖着冰淇淋，任凭自己的大脑放空，此刻他什么都不想思考。

不知多少分钟过去，手机闹铃响了，董思成按下关闭键后抬头，两辆SUV已停靠在街边，他将冰淇淋盒扔进垃圾桶，跑进第二辆车后座，驾驶员向他点头问好，两辆车迅速离开了冰淇淋店。

绕过几条街道后，汽车驶向本地著名的跨河大桥，早已过了发达年代的钢铁城市里一切事物都开始露出老旧锈色，董思成靠着车窗玻璃望出去，河水干净清澈激不出波浪，河边的树木抽出新芽，有的开起了不同颜色的花。

驾驶员熟练地切换通道转向另一条路，不一会儿车子进入隧道，橘色灯光接连闪过，受不了这样的照射的董思成闭上眼睛，光线有些强，都能看见自己眼皮的肉粉色，车胎在路上摩擦出略微强烈的声音，等熬完这一小段隧道重回室外路面时，董思成睁开眼睛，耳边恢复了安静。P城下区的高楼大厦映入眼中，建筑玻璃在阳光下交相辉映，现代风格的建筑间还有不同样式的教堂，来不及一一观赏，董思成已经到达了目的地——Neo酒店。

此次越洋来到P城纯属个人行程，听闻Neo酒店正在办他最喜欢的一位设计师的新艺术展，他特意空出时间飞到P城参观。穿过两道大门后他便看见这次的设计师的新作品——缠着残破藤蔓的蛇形阶梯高高直上，仅在P城经营的Neo酒店本以开阔空间闻名，而这华丽阶梯连在半空便戛然而止，与战乱之地被轰炸后的模样无异，断壁残垣与酒店本身的华丽装饰形成鲜明对比却不突兀。来宾都驻足细细品味阶梯的细节设计，震撼氛围下人们都自觉地将讨论声压至最低。

“这梯子，像是要通往天堂。”不知何时自己站了一位东方女性，额前留有细碎刘海，黑色头发向后拢成漂亮的发髻，精致的衣领设计下美丽的脖子线条露了出来。

“但是达到不了。”董思成说。

“被炸毁了。”女人的视线从最高处落下来，仿佛在还原一场炮弹落下的无声战争。她的中文带着口音，却足够流利悦耳。董思成一看就知道对方来自日本，更何况她身上就穿着振袖和服，黑色底红色花朵的衣服样式。

董思成眨眨眼，又别过身去抬手揉眼睛。

“先生？”女人倾身过去关心，“哪里不舒服吗？”

董思成睁开眼睛定了几秒神，咧嘴笑了下，引得旁边的日本女人更加奇怪。

“没什么大问题。”他对上女人的视线，“就是我的眼睛稍微有点不舒服，能陪我去趟房间热敷一下吗？”

女人的笑意藏在发亮的黑瞳里：“好的。”

两人来到董思成预订的房间里，女人说去拿毛巾便走进厕所，董思成慢悠悠移到沙发边坐下环顾四周，比起现代简洁风的室内风格，自己更偏向带有装饰温暖的复古样式，Neo酒店提供的房间正是他喜欢的类型，他细细打量着窗户、家具、挂画和床铺，这里定会给人以舒适的入住体验。

女人拿着湿热毛巾走过来，跪在沙发边开口说：“这里是热毛巾，先生躺下吧。”

她伸手递过毛巾，董思成却抓住她的手细细抚摸，皮肤光泽细腻，平日里不知保养得有多勤快。

他引导着女人的手抬到他嘴边，轻轻吻了一下，离开后便吻上女人的红唇，热毛巾被落在地毯上，两人开始缠绵地接吻，日本女人顺从地解开自己的带缔和带杨，领口敞开了更多，露出线条优美的锁骨。

接吻一轮后日本女人轻微喘息：“可以……请问先生什么名字吗？”

董思成笑笑：“姓董。”

“啊，是董先生。”她伸手拂过董思成被耳边被剃得过短的头发，向上摸到了稍长的黑发，应该是专门去做的时髦undercut，轻声笑开，“来P城旅游？”

“只是来看展。”董思成向女人靠近，一手环住她的腰，一手去摸她的胸膛，布料透着胸部的温度，软乎乎的。

“董先生看上去应该是哪家的大少爷吧……”女人被眼前男人埋头舔舐弄得泄露了一丝呻吟。皮肤相触的地方发着热，董思成忽然抬头，两人的鼻息暧昧地纠缠在一起。他又笑，像个小孩子，原本摸着胸部的手却忽然捏住女人的下巴。

“你做过很多功课，肯定很了解我了，干嘛还在这里装傻？”

与笑容不同，男人低沉的声音带出一个坚定的结论，日本女人眼瞧情况不对，抽出腿上的小刀向董思成的手划去，董思成没来得及躲闪，硬生生被割出一道伤口。

日本女人站得远了些，此刻整个房间开始向左边倾斜，吊灯的坠饰发出细碎的声响。董思成从腰后掏出手枪，指着眼前的女人，他迅速往后面的全身镜看了一眼。

原来是个男的。

他转头时日本女人不见了，取而代之的是穿着深色的兜帽衫的男人。

身旁突然响起敲门声，用英语说着“room service”后一名服务员擅自开门进来了，看到拿着枪的董思成也没有惊讶，原本推着的餐车被服务员一放手自动滑到房间里，董思成躲闪的瞬间服务员和兜帽衫男人同时过来抢手枪，趁服务员和董思成纠缠时，兜帽衫男人动作眼疾手快夺过抢，服务员看见了便松了手。

“我的‘防卫者’就快会冲过来。”董思成喘着气警告道，“你们是谁？”

“这不是你的梦境。”兜帽衫男人歪嘴笑了，将手枪递给服务员。服务员接过手枪时脸上闪过一丝厌倦。

“This is my dream.”

语毕服务员将枪口抵住自己的太阳穴，扣下了扳机。

 

董思成在火车上醒来时，周围座位上已经没了人。他“啧”了一声掏出手机拨通电话：“黄旭熙你们吃饭是不是吃得也太久了点？”

听到消息迅速回到座位的同行朋友黄旭熙和黄仁俊解释道被一些漂亮妹子拉着说了会儿话，没想到这么些时间就被别人来了次盗梦。度过危机的董思成并没有特别生气，他只是在想那个做伪装者的男人。

“下了火车我去开会，你赶紧帮我查查那帮人是哪儿来的。”

“没问题。”

董家企业最近几年发展得迅猛，难免会树敌。今年大老板将在日本新拓展的生意交给自己的小儿子董思成来做，没想到这么快就有人想来盗取商业机密。从小接受盗梦防卫训练的董思成自然是不怕，更何况他还有个天生的能力使得敌人很难通过梦境来盗取秘密。

——他的梦是黑白的。

无论是自然睡眠做梦还是被进入梦境，都会是黑白的，只是被设置进入梦境的情况需要多花点时间才能意识到。

这个特异能力只有身边亲近的人知道。

开完会后董思成就收到了邮件，作为情报贩子的黄仁俊消息网通向各个国家，拉拢他做朋友只有好处没有坏处，还好这次带着他来了日本。董思成打开文档，上面列着盗梦团队的成员，他寻着照片迅速找到了梦境里见到的两人。

筑梦师：徐英浩/Johnny，出生于美国芝加哥。

前筑梦师、现伪装者：中本悠太，出生于日本大阪。

他仔细读着报告，结合梦境的情况大概猜到了是哪家对手在搞鬼，他赶紧给父亲发了邮件。

 

中本悠太和另外两个队友们分了雇主预付订金，叹口气，身旁的徐英浩不甚在意地拍拍他的肩膀让他宽心。

“雇主还算讲理，事先就预估到这个目标的盗梦任务很难完成，订金也给了，对我们来说也不算很糟糕的结局。”

“是啊，没关系，我回去也再调试一下我的药剂。”一旁药剂师Ten跟着安慰道。

中本悠太正想向朋友多抱怨几句，手机却响了。他抬手一看，是一封新邮件。

他打开邮件，只有短短几行字，队友们都凑了过来。

 

“中本悠太先生，

您和您的团队十分优秀，我很享受那场小型艺术展。

若您和您的朋友愿意，欢迎七日后来上海。

 

 

帮我造个梦吧。

 

 

D”

 

附件留下三张七日后的机票。

“看来是董思成那边的橄榄枝，看上去不错，去么？”Ten指指字母D，问。

从梦境里回来后，董思成和自己接完吻的嘴唇连着被带上艳色口红的样子在中本悠太的脑海里挥之不去。

“去吧。”他捏紧手机，说道。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
